High School Years
The High School Years is the third saga in the School Daze Series. It contains 8 seasons and 189 episodes of Tom and the gang trying to survive Freshman Year and going on adventures outside of school. It also includes 2 bonus series, Christmas Chronicles and Franklin Expeditions. Characters Main Tom Connelly Trent Boyett Willy Fredrickson Caillou Tollar Dora Marquez Diego Marquez Allison Connelly Alex Connelly Mordecai Rigby Michael Connelly Aunt Sally William P. Connelly Uncle Jerry Boots Ash Ketchum Misty Brock Ash's Pikachu Jessie James Meowth Recurring Declan Lynch Nick Nowe Jackie O'Duggan Ethan Edwards Domenic Calitri Jonathan Mallouan Brian Chase Edwin Milham Ms. Ramsour Ms. Coady Ms. Achin Ms. Degidio Ms. Lawson Ms. Hebner Ms. Everleigh Ms. Wolflein Mr. Masto Mrs. Raffin(Guest) Ms. Ahlberg(Guest) Mr. Edmonds(Guest) Ms. Ghiloni(Guest) Tico Mami Papi Abuela Alicia Baby Jaguar Marshmallow Boris Tollar Doris Tollar Rosie Tollar Gilbert Stewie Griffin Brian Griffin Tracey Gary Oak Delia Ketchum Professor Oak Samson Oak Minor Nick Loureiro Patrick Andrew Jonah Ryan Chris Mr. Williams Ms. Beaton The Utensils Other Students Plot Part 1: A Failing Start After the events of the first movie, Alex, Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson are teleported back into space. Therefore, our favorite trio is absent for this series. Meanwhile, Tom is starting off his Freshman Year in High School, along with Trent, Willy, Daniel, Eddy, David, and Rick. Kelly doesn't join them, because she got accepted into a different school. With a few friends lost, the gang meets some new faces: Caillou Tollar, a troublemaker who was forced to attend Fredford High as punishment for his crimes in Gravity Falls, Bryce Racer, a grouchy teenager with a dark sense of humor who despises Willy, and Evan, another troublemaker who annoys other students for fun, especially Rick. Along with new friends, some old faces join the cast as well, Janet Uganden, a former rival of Trent who acts as the brains of the group, though she would often encourage other students who are goofing off, but she still gets angry with other students, and Jacob, a former bully of Tom and Patrick who he tries to avoid. The gang also gets new teachers: Ms. Robinson, their Essentials to Literacy Teacher, who also teaches in World History, Ms. Conlyn, their World History teacher, Ms. Aarestaad, their Biology teacher, assisted by Ms. Diode, Ms. Labarba and Ms. Hefner, their English teachers, and Ms. Earlene and Ms. Fellini, their Algebra teachers. During the year, Tom and co. begin to struggle in their classes, dealing with difficult homework and quizzes. They were even failing Algebra in the first season, but they managed to get that grade fixed in a jiffy. However, the class they were struggling with the most was Biology. For most of freshman year, Tom and the gang have been failing every quiz and test in that class, causing their grade to drop down to an F. Ms. Diode would often try to help them improve by occasionally suggesting them to stay after. Willy also gains more of a major role in the series. Instead of being the series' Kenny McCormick, Willy becomes more outgoing and makes a lot of friends in High School. Unfortunately, that doesn't last long, for a kid named Nathan Redheart begins to turn his new friends against him, causing them to roast or mock Willy, thus beginning a rivalry between the two. Outside of school, Tom is still hanging out with Dora and Diego, but now they are joined by Caillou and Boots, who Caillou would often torment. They continue to do modern activities with Allison, Aunt Sally, and William, and have dinner and spend the weekend with Michael and Jerry. In Season 19, William is kicked out of the Connelly's household for his verbal abuse, but he returns a few days later. He is calm for a wile, but shortly returns to his old, verbally-abusive roots. Christmas Chronicles In a desperate attempt to improve his Biology grade, Caillou rushes to Quahog to get advice from Stewie and Brian, only for Doris and Boris to barge in and yell at him and yell at him. Then, Peter and Lois come in and argue with Caillou's parents over how they raise their children(and pet) poorly. Eventually, it gets so out of hand that a police officer comes in and takes them to "Parenting Camp", to teach them how to become better parents and pet owners. With their parents gone, Caillou, Stewie, and Brian are forced to stay at Tom's house. Note that Chris, Meg, and Rosie don't move in as well because they are spending the holidays with their grandparents. While that's going on, Tom and the gang are still struggling to get a good grade in Biology. They also do their usual schoolwork and occasionally go Christmas Shopping. Meanwhile, the parents of Caillou and Stewie are still suffering at parenting camp, when they meet Quagmire and Ms. Martin, who help them escape. After school went out for break, Tom and the gang spend the holidays together, getting cool presents and eating dinner with Jerry's side of the family. They later go to Plymouth with Aunt Sally's side of the family. An important gift Caillou got from that experience was the game Tomodachi Life, and he's been playing it constantly ever since. Anyway, after the New Year Celebration, The gang parts ways, as the parents return from camp to pick up their children, with a much better attitude. Post-Christmas Chronicles After Christmas Chronicles ended, Tom and co. are stressing over Wellness, because they didn't start their Community Service project, and the due date was dead close. When they told their Wellness teacher, he was not impressed. He responds by saying: "No Excuses! You had plenty of time to get id done, but now you only have 4 days, SO GET TO IT!!". And Trent responds with "Whatever, I don't give a fuck about this class anyway". After that whole disagreement, they go to their guidance counselor for help, and he suggests they talk to their parents. When they get home, Tom and Caillou talk to Aunt Sally about their situation, and luckily, she is more than willing to help. She signed the two up for working 5 hours at a local retirement home. After getting their Community Service Hours, the gang continue their normal business in school, while preparing for Alex's return. Movie 2 The film begins with Tom and co. going to the movies with their family. Meanwhile, Alex is still in space with the Parkers, as they prepare for the Final Battle with Anti-Pops, which is gonna be a live show hosted by Steve the Canadian, on Monday night. Tom and the gang are destined to see it, so with Map's help, the gang are able to get through a visit to Nona's, a weekend with Jerry, an errand spree, and Brunch with Aunt Sally and William. Eventually, everyone joins together at Dora's House to watch the Regular Show finale. Meanwhile, Trent and Willy are calling other people about their thoughts of what would happen in the finale. During the Finale, The parkers celebrate their last night together, and go to Lolliland to fight with Anti-Pops, who beats Pops, causing time to reset itself. Then, Mordecai, Rigby, and Alex teleport back to their original timeline as Pops sacrifices himself in the sun to defeat Anti-Pops, ending the series. Afterwards, Alex, Mordecai, and Rigby show up at Dora's house as everyone celebrates their return. Part 2: The Regular Trio Returns After the Finale, Alex, Mordecai, and Rigby move back in to Tom's house, as they continue to get settled in. Meanwhile, at school, Tom and co. go about their normal business, while Willy deals with some more drama with his classmates. He loses his cool after another student on his bus continues to mock him, influencing him to break down, and head back home to Colorado in an attempt to fix things with his family(only for 1 episode). Later, the gang begins their next term with new classes: Video Production and Gym Class. The gang begins to do some fun activities such as going to plays, the movies, visiting Gammy's and going to one of Allison's concerts on Tom's 15th Birthday. The biggest things that happen are an altercation with Tord Larsson and his family, as he terrorizes Tom and co. during spring break, Willy and his friends receiving an in-school suspension from Mr. Wadsworth after an incident involving Andy getting beaten with a backpack, and Tom and co. replacing their Chromebook after their old one stops working forever. Franklin Expeditions This series begins with Ash and his friends and family having a party, when Team Rocket shows up and steals Pikachu. Ash gets on a helicopter with Professor Oak and Samson Oak to go after Team Rocket, and Misty, Brock, and Tracey tag along. When Ash tries to get Pikachu, the wind blows him away and Ash and the gang crash in front of a Pokemon center. Pikachu lands in front of Tom’s house, where he is found by Mordecai and Rigby. They take care of him until Team Rocket shows up and takes him behind their backs. When they realize that Pikachu is gone, Ash and his friends arrive to pick up Pikachu. They were furious when they found out that Pikachu was stolen by Team Rocket. After a long trip to the doctor’s, Ash and the gang get Pikachu back and send Team Rocket blasting off. Then, Professor Oak calls and tells Ash that they are staying in Franklin until the helicopter is fixed. During their stay, Ash and his friends did a lot of stuff. Ash and Alex went to Tom’s school for a while, until they grew bored of it. They also went to plays and hung out with Michael. When Ash was told about the Roria League, he immediately decided to travel there and earn badges. Ash and his friends arrived and met Jake, a fellow trainer whose parents were kidnapped by Team Eclipse. The gang went to Professor Cypress’s Lab and Ash chose a Squirtle. During his travels, he battled many trainers and caught lots of Pokemon. He earned the Arc Badge in Silvent City after beating Chad. In Brimber City, Ash and the gang helped the Gym Leader, Sebastian retrieve a Red Orb that was stolen by Team Eclipse. Afterwards, they had their battle and Ash won a Brimstone Badge. In Rosecove City, they once again battled with Team Eclipse and met Tess, who eventually decided to travel with Ash and his friends. Then, Ash beat Quentin, at a Gym Battle and won a Float Badge. After that, Ash and the gang went to the Museum of Science and saw another play. After winning his fourth badge, Ash and the gang learn that Jake was captured, so they go and rescue him. They then get stuck in a timewarp and rescue theit friends from it. Ash and co. spend Spring Break doing chores and having fun before heading back to Alola. Part 3: The Final Frontier After Ash and his friends went back to Alola, Tom and the gang go on with their usual lives, but have some fun adventures along the way, like a weekend with Jerry's side of the family on Mother's Day, and the time where The Heffleys spend a week at the Connelly's house after their car broke down nearby. The two major things that happen at Tom's school are Ms. Diode leaving to get surgery, and being replaced by Ms. Kazaguruma, and Ms. Labarba's Lord of the Fies Bootcamp. During this time, her class reads Lord of the Flies, and Ms. Labarba assigns homework on it every single day, but after that unit was over, Tom and the gang faced a new problem: They were failing World History. In June, Tom and the gang work hard to improve their grade as they have more important things to worry about: Biology MCAS. Tom and co. spend two days taking that, and once they finished, they thought it was all over, but they were WRONG! They still had to take their finals. As Tom and co. were taking each final, they had to part ways with each teacher one-by-one! By the time they were all done, our heroes had successfully finished Freshman Year, and are now ready to become Sophomores. Episodes Season 18 Season 19 Season 20 Season 21 Season 22 Season 23 Season 24 Season 25 Theme Song 1 Lyrics When I was a young boy My father took me into the city To see a marching band He said, "Son, when you grow up Would you be the savior of the broken The beaten and the damned?" He said, "Will you defeat them Your demons, and all the non-believers The plans that they have made?" "Because one day I'll leave you A phantom to lead you in the summer To join the black parade." (When I was a young boy) (My father took me into the city) (To see a marching band) (He said, "Son, when you grow up) (Would you be the savior of the broken) (The beaten and the damned?") Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me And other times I feel like I should go And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets And when you're gone, we want you all to know We'll carry on We'll carry on And though you're dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on We'll carry on And in my heart I can't contain it The anthem won't explain it A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams Your misery and hate will kill us all So paint it black and take it back Let's shout it loud and clear Defiant to the end we hear the call To carry on We'll carry on And though you're dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on We'll carry on And though you're broken and defeated Your weary widow marches On and on we carry through the fears Oh, oh, oh Disappointed faces of your peers Oh, oh, oh Take a look at me cause I could not care at all Do or die, you'll never make me Because the world will never take my heart Go and try, you'll never break me We want it all, we wanna play this part I won't explain or say I'm sorry I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scars Give a cheer for all the broken Listen here, because it's who we are I'm just a man, I'm not a hero Just a boy, who had to sing this song I'm just a man, I'm not a hero I don't care We'll carry on We'll carry on And though you're dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on We'll carry on And though you're broken and defeated Your weary widow marches Do or die, you'll never make me Because the world will never take my heart Go and try, you'll never break me We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on!) Do or die, you'll never make me Because the world will never take my heart Go and try, you'll never break me We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on!) Theme Song 2 Lyrics I need a kick drum A guitar now And a bass line Gonna show you how ' ' How to rock how to dance how to get down All I need is a piano in my track now ' ' Chorus Throw your hands, throw your hands Throw your hands, throw your hands up Whoa, whoa 'Cause you can't, 'cause you can't 'Cause you can't, 'cause you can't stop Whoa, whoa Can you hear me? Hey! Do you feel it? Hey! If you're with me go 1, 2, 3 'Cause we're here and we're now And we're all together So let's make this last 4ever ' ' Turn the amps up Turn the lights down Brush yourself off I'm a show you how ' ' How to rock how to dance to get down Everybody on the floor now ' ' Of all the stars in the sky tonight Compared to us, well they don't shine quite as bright ' ' Chorus ' ' Let's make this last 4ever 3x ' ' Of all the stars in the sky tonight Compared to us, well they don't shine quite as bright ' ' (2x) ' ' Let's make this last 4ever 5x ' ' 'Cause we're here and we're now And we're all together So let's make this last 4ever Ending Theme Lyrics This is my escape I'm running through this world And I'm not looking back ' ' 'Cause I know I can go Where no one's ever gone And I'm not looking back ' ' But how will I know when I get there? And how will I know when to leave? We've all gotta start from somewhere And it's right there for me The possibilities are never ending! ' ' I see it, I see it And now it's all within my reach Endless possibility... I see it, I see it now It's always been inside of me And now I feel so free Endless possibility! ' ' And so we'll carry on My time to shine has come I feel it ' ' As fast as I can go Straight to the top I know You'll see it! (You'll see it!) ' ' So please wake me up when I get there It feels like I'm lost in a dream I know in my heart that it's my time And I already see The possibilities are never ending! ' ' I see it, I see it And now it's all within my reach Endless possibility... I see it, I see it now It's always been inside of me And now I feel so free Endless possibility! ' ' Drop n' stop, 'cause you're beaten again! No, this is where my journey begins! You're losing speed, you're losing your flow But inside is a power you'll never know! And let it out - it's inside you! Better all step back, 'cause I'm coming through! ' ' I see it, I see it And now it's all within my reach... I see it, I see it now It's always been inside of me... ' ' I see it, I see it And now it's all within my reach Endless possibility... I see it, I see it now It's always been inside of me And now I feel so free Endless possibility! ' ' (Endless possibility...) Endless possibility! (Endless possibility...) Endless possibility! Gallery School Daze 4.PNG School Daze 3.PNG School Daze 5 RS.PNG School Daze 6.PNG